The General
Real name: Hadrian Ulysses Armstrong The General was once a child military genius. He grew into a burly teenager, and Spoiler paid a visit to try to convince him to help Robin reclaim Gotham. General tried to shoot Stephanie in the head, but she did a maneuver to avoid that, though the bullet still went through her shoulder. While he sutured her up without anesthetic, he guessed Stephanie loved Robin and told her he wanted to be "Robin's Joker". Stephanie distracted General by pretending she was going to take off her costume in front of him, and when his hormones went wild, she punched him in the face, thinking, "teenage boys are so predictable". She further incapacitated him by shooting him in the chest with her grapple gun, though his body armor took most of the impact. She then made her escape. The General was later revealed to be masquerading as Red Robin, even hiring Scarab in Stephanie's stead to promote chaos in Gotham. When Robin found him out, the General yelled that Tim's "little girlfriend" knew where he lived. Tim used the Gotham security cameras to track the last place Steph had been, which was the warehouse The General had been hanging out in, guessing the General was the one who had shot Steph. He went to the place, only to find it wired with explosives by Anarky....who turned out to also be The General.... masquerading as Anarky having shot the original one in the head and hooked him to a computer thing to keep him alive. Why, yes, this boy loves playing dress up. The General as Anarky later tangled with Steph again when Steph was trying to head off some gang riots. With the warning that Anarky was there, Steph and the gangs got out of the building. Anarky ranted, threatening the crowd with a bomb. Spoiler shouted she'd stop the bomb before it hit the ground, to which Anarky replied, "But will you stop the one I planted in the plaza three hours ago?" and the plaza promptly exploded. Spoiler was thrown in the blast, but aparently was not seriously injured. Tim arrived to confront Anarky. His head having been badly burned by the explosion, to cover it up, he wore the Red Robin cowl to the fight, shocking the General/Anarky/Former Red Robin. While Gen/Anarky and Tim fought, Stephanie calmed down the gangs. At a point in the fight when Steph was trying to stop a man's bleeding, Genera/lAnarky told Tim he had planted a bomb in either the mailbox near Officer Harper or the manhole near Spoiler, and Tim had to pick pick which damsel to save. Tim thought of how Harper was there because she listened to him, and Steph was there because she didn't, but then forced himself to choose not between the people, but the most likely location of the bomb. He guessed correctly in saving Harper. However, that bomb also accidentally blew up Ulysses' brother and sister. A distraught Ulysses blamed Tim for this turn of events, then ran away. Read more about The General here